


[Podfic] Physique

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ace Spectrum, Condoms, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Ed, Dominant top, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Ed, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Betrayal, Post-Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Sex, Switching, unprotected sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Ed se sert du sexe comme moyen de pression pour garder Oswald sous contrôle. Il l'aime, mais il ne veut pas que celui-ci le trahisse une nouvelle fois, et c'est pourquoi il utilisera tous les moyens pour le garder en laisse.





	[Podfic] Physique

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Physique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691058) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



[Podfic en ligne ici](https://clyp.it/5ysyadzl)


End file.
